scared
by Tormented Fallen Angel
Summary: Constantine when he was a kid. (damn I'm bad at writing summaries), but please don't hesitate: the message is R


Title unknown

I'm afraid to write this, afraid that they might visit me again. They are what I call "The Darkness". Everytime I lie in bed they haunt me, they always ratlle my bed, shake it, and crawl out of my closet. But they can't come on my bed. They crawl on the ceiling and watch me from above. They aren't human, yet they look human. Every time I try to call my parents they vanish. But the reason that I'm writing this is because a couple of weeks ago a new "Dark One" entered my room but this one was different. He wasn't scary. He climbed upon my bed and started talking: it wasn't your everyday English, it was a strange language, whispered as if afraid that I might hear him. I asked him why he was here, he stopped whispering, and looked at me with the most sad face on the planet. Normally i would've already called my parents, but somehow he made me feel comfortable! The others tried to get closer but he didn't let them, he grabbed the closest one by its throat and pushed him out of the window. I heard a loud screech and a thump and then silence. Normally they keep talking after one of them dyed, and started to eat it's rotten flesh. But now could almost smell the fear in their minds. They crawled back in the shadows and watched him with anger. The new one sat on my bed and didn't leave, I fell asleep.

The next morning I thought I dremt it all but I realised there was a note stuck on my forehead, I peeled it of and read : From a friend. The moment I read that a shiver went down my spine.

I went to school like any other day, but tpday was totally different, I made a friend, a not so usual one! I'm not really popular at school because I once told a teacher I saw ghosts and he didn't keep his mouth shut. The result: within the week nobody liked me anymore, aven worse they now they I'm some sort of looney trying to get some attention. (but they look at me as if I use drugs!). The day flew by and before I knew it I was home. Before I went to bed I had to make my homework. (goddamn son of a ) dumbass economy! I struggled with the excersices, the end of the torment homework was in sight, when to my shock my paper was gone, I jumped to my feet, and looked around, well there wasn't really much to look for I didn't get much further than behind me, cuz a "Dark One" stood there grinning, must've thought it was a good joke. I tryed to snag the paper from his claws.but he jumped uot of my reach and ran in my room. Damn, "Darkness" or not, you son of a B, you've got to stay away of my homework. I was so pissed, I jumped to my feet, and ran i'm my room, I know your thinking: What are you? Dumb. It was kinda obvious it was a trap. As soon as I entered the temperature went down, way down. I tryed to hit the light switch, one problem: it was gone.so I tryed to get out of there, I was outnumbered and on their terretory. The door was locked! There is no lock on my roomdoor! I tryed to make as little noise as possible hoping the new "Dark One" appeared, but he didn't appear, instead I saw: two vivid, red eyes and a grin full of razorsharp teeth. I screamed untill my lungs collapsed. They light was switch on an my parents enter. Again they don't believe me. I went to bed and fell almost asleep as if it was wished of me. I woke because i heard my name calling, I looke dat the floor, and I saw 4 or 5 "Dark ones" pulling and pushing my friend into hell. I heard screaming from the oter souls on the other side. I kicked one in hthe nose! I screamed and let go. 4 more to go. I pulled with all my strenght and they had to let go, there isn't any competing with the power of the living, it understood. He sat again next to me staring, whispering into nothing. I fell asleep. I woke at 3:00 am: a "Dark One" had grabbed me and pulled me from my bed, he was on top of me, I thought I could push it of easily, guess not. He was licking his rotten teeth, i saw maggots crawling in his mouth, smell his rotten stench, his head came closer to my neck. The next thing I know he is being pulled up and thrown out of my window, I hear a voice saying: NOT YET! I pass out and the next thing I know i'm lying in a hospital bed. My parents are hovering above me, saying: he coming to, doctor. As soon as I'm fully woken i ask why i'm here. They say I cut my wrists and ankels and when they found me i was lying in a puddle of blood, they say I was lucky. But it wasn't me I keep repeating. My parents get mad and say i shouldn't make up those stories. The doctor gives me some morfine to sleep better and I pass out again. At nighttime I woke up and saw them again, they followed me! But he was there to he was whispering again! I said to him why they followed me again. And then al of a sudden he hugs me! Before i could even "ENJOY" it i saw two vivid red eyes and a grin full of razorsharp teeth. I thought: "no, not again"...


End file.
